Petrichor
by Kimono'z
Summary: Bersama bau hujan, kisah kita berjalan. (written for Hinata Centric2017's 365 On Count Ficlet Event' l Day 365: Today, Tomorrow, Forever)


Langit menghitam sejak waktu memasuki pukul 6. Bulan Mei hingga Juli memang dikenal sebagai 'tsuyu', atau periode hujan sebagai peralihan dari semi menuju musim panas.

Semua orang akan berlalu lalang bersama payung, atau jas hujan mereka. Banyak juga yang memilih berdiam di rumah, begulung dalam selimut. Sejujurnya, aku tak begitu suka hujan. Jatuhnya air dari langit penaka tangisan cakrawala yang merindu pada bentala. Tercipta ribuan kaki jarak, dan bila keduanya bertemu, jelas dunia akan kiamat. Sebuah ironi dari personifikasi cinta yang tak mungkin bisa bersatu.

"Naruto- _kun_!"

Lengkingan itu terdengar bersama decakan payung yang jatuh ke kubangan. Tergolek nyaris terbalik, memberi bercak cokelat pada parasut transparan bergagang lengkung.

Aku mengambil payung tersebut, kukibas sebentar sebelum kututup.

"Kau bisa sakit bila hujan-hujanan di malam hari, Hinata!" tukasku dengan mimik kubuat tegas.

Anehnya, gadis itu malah tertawa. "Hahah ... jadi kalau di siang hari tak membuatku sakit?" ia tampak menoleh ke depan, melebarkan langkah sembari tangannya mengepal lurus, berjalan laksana prajurit.

Gadis yang kusukai itu memang keras kepala. Dia selalu punya kata-kata yang bisa membuatku seketika membungkam suara.

"Apa?" tanyaku melihatnya berhenti. Dia menautkan tangan, lalu menoleh menatapku.

"Dingin," ujarnya mendekap bahu.

"Lalu?"

"Kau tak ada niat memegang tanganku apa?!"

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum kala melihat pipi gembil itu menggembung cemberut.

 _Dasar_

Sedari awal aku memang tak ada niat memegang tangannya, tapi ...

"Na-Naruto- _kun_ ,"

Kelopak mata gadisku mengerjap. Sepuh merah jambu menghiasi pipinya yang pasi oleh udara dingin.

"Daripada hanya memegang tangan, lebih baik aku memelukmu seperti ini kan?"

Aku menarik bahunya yang mungil untuk bersembunyi di balik jas hujan yang akhirnya kami pakai bersama.

Begini, lebih mesra.

.

.

PETRICHOR

 _Naruto adalah manga yang dibuat dan diilustrasikan oleh Masashi Kishimoto, serta dianimasikan oleh Studio Pierrot_

'written for Hinata_Centric2017's 365 On Count Ficlet Event'

Day 365: Today, Tomorrow, Forever

.

.

"Apa kubilang, badanmu demam sekarang."

Hinata menggeliat di balik selimut. Memeluk pinggangku erat seolah tak mau lepas, padahal aku ada jadwal berjaga pagi ini.

"Jangan pergi," gumamnya manja sembari merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuanku.

Arloji sudah menunjuk pukul 2 pagi. Sejam lagi keretaku berangkat, dan bukannya semakin kendur, pelukan Hinata kurasa kian menguat.

"Lagian di luar sana masih hujan."

Gemericik air dari dalam sini memang terdengar jelas. Netraku juga melihat bagaimana jendela apartemen yang mengembun. Namun, bukan berarti aku tak bisa pulang kan? Aku bisa memesan taksi untuk mengantar ke stasiun.

"Hinata," kutarik pelan bahu gadisku agar kami duduk sejajar, "pasienku menunggu."

Ada gurat kekecewaan kutangkap dari keningnya.

Sebuah rasa kesal yang kurasa amat wajar, mengingat pertemuan kami belum genap 24 jam. Aku tiba di kota ini pukul 5 sore. Kemudian langsung ke apartemen Hinata, setelah itu makan malam, baru hujan-hujanan dan membuat Hinata demam seperti sekarang.

"Aku masih kangen tahu! Kau jarang sekali menengokku sejak pindah ke Osaka."

"Hinata, kau tahu kan, hanya aku dokter penyakit dalam di KsatriaRisa. Bukan tak mau, tapi aku belun punya banyak waktu."

Setahun lalu, aku dipindah tugas ke salah satu rumah sakit di Osaka. Sebagai internis yang mengabdi pada negara, aku harus siap ditempatkan di mana pun, suka tak suka, mau tak mau.

Sebenarnya kalau disuruh memilih, tentu akan lebih enak tinggal di sini. Mau bagaimana, konsekuensi pekerjaan demi masa depan kami juga.

"Jadi kau akan pergi?" kepala Hinata tertunduk. Mungkin ia bosan lantaran tak kunjung dengar jawabanku.

"Kau tahu, jadi seorang dokter berarti kita siap mengabdi. Aku adalah pelayan. Membawa obat dari Tuhan untuk mereka. Bila aku menelantarkan pasienku, bukankah sama hal mengkhianati Tuhan yang telah mengizinkanku menjadi pelayannya?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Naruto- _kun_? Apa kau tak merasa sedang mengkhianatiku? Sebelum kau pergi, setahun lalu kau bilang bakal sering menemuiku. Ini baru kali kedua dalam setahun. 6 bulan, dan itu sangat lama!"

Aku melihat sepasang iris lavendelnya membayang. Ada getaran di kalimatnya yang terakhir.

"Pergilah jika ingin pergi," ujarnya mengalihkan pandang ke lain sisi.

"Huum ..."

"..."

"Hinata, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Setelah lulus kuliah nanti, apa kau ingin menetap di Osaka?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menetap bersamaku untuk waktu yang sangat lama."

Entah kenapa mata Hinata memejam manakala aku mendekatkan wajah. Pipi halusnya merona merah. Tanganku membelai itu, merambah sampai keningnya yang agak berkeringat.

Badan Hinata terasa panas. Entah oleh demam, entah oleh rasa yang membuatnya sedikit memajukan bibir.

Samar, kucium wangi _cinnamon_ dari tubuhnya. Bau kayu manis yang khas. Parfum keluaran HC17 nomor 066 ini kutahu menjadi aroma favoritnya.

"Hinata?" tubuh Hinata kurasakan bergetar. Tanganku menyelipkan rambutnya yang menutupi pipi ke belakang. "kau kenapa?" ujarku membuat gadisku terkesiap. Ia segera menarik jarak. Mundur beberapa centi. Hinata menutup pipinya yang merona.

Aku terkikik.

Ia salah tingkah.

"Ja-jahat sekali! Dasar!"

 _Boug ..._

Hinata memukul bantal ke arahku.

"Hahaha ..."

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahat!"

Dia pasti mengira aku hendak menciumnya.

"Haaah ... kau mesum Hinata, mesum." Aku menjulurkan lidah.

"Naruto- _kun_ bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Hahaha ..."

Dia terus memukul-mukulkan bantal ke arahku.

"Bodoh! Bo-"

"Sudah!" kutarik bantal tersebut dari tangannya. Kupegang pergelangan Hinata. "jadi kau mau tinggal bersamaku setelah lulus kuliah nanti?"

"Huh? Apa ini caramu melamarku? Benar-benar tidak romantis!" ketusnya membuang muka.

"Aku butuh jawabanmu,"

"..." Hinata sedikit melirikku.

"Untuk ini ... aku ingin merasakannya di depan altar yang sakral dan suci."

Begitu saja tanganku menarik dagu Hinata. Perlahan, ujung telunjukku mengusap bibir tipisnya yang berwarna merah alami.

Sungguh, gadisku sangat cantik. Igin sekali kukecup bagian ini, tapi, aku ingin yang pertama menjadi sangat berarti.

Aku akan menahannya sedikit sampai kami mengikrar janji.

"Aku menginginkan itu jauh sebelum kau menawariku, Naruto- _kun_. Tinggal bersamamu, adalah impianku."

Tepat setahun lalu kami mengenal jarak, berteman rindu, bersua angin malam kesepian.

Aku acap membagi gusar kepada petang, menitip lagu cinta lewat air hujan.

Petrikor menguar di udara setiap pagi kala aku terjaga. Bau tanah yang mengingatkanku pada rumah. Bau hujan, yang mengingatkanku pada gadis pujaan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , biar kupesankan taksi untukmu."

Seberapa jauhnya aku, akan tetap kembali padamu.

Hari ini, esok, dan selamanya.

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
